


Locks of Sunlight and Meadow Eyes

by CherryLemonBubbles



Series: From the Eyes that Weep [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, reader only has eyes for chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLemonBubbles/pseuds/CherryLemonBubbles
Summary: Reader works with Adrien on a project, but all she thinks about is Chat Noir.





	Locks of Sunlight and Meadow Eyes

The warm sunlight bathed all those outside in a heavenly glow. A dreamy afternoon as if it came straight out of a movie scene. A young lady had decided to take a pleasant stroll through a somewhat secret passage on the way to her destination. A small, thin path in between buildings that seemed to be shrouded by obscurity and mystery. Her kwami had told her about it some time ago. “There’s something familiar about it…” she had mentioned, not very seemingly important, yet she felt a bit of comfortably coming from it. As she walked with a flowery gift bag in hand, humming to herself, she soon quickly found herself at the end. The path led to a large, shining area. In front of her stood a grand mansion, barricaded with high walls to keep intruders out and a certain father-son pair in. 

Adrien Agreste. A resident of this massive home and fellow classmate. The boy she came to know at school to be one of the most desired partners to all young females. While originally attentive to his presence, she quickly lost interest once seeing how bland and perky his personality was. In contrast, a different cat had caught her tongue. While not as popular as his superheroine partner, the girl found herself growing more and more infatuated with Chat Noir. 

His clever quips and over-exaggerated personality amused her to no end and was always a pleasure to watch on any screen. Seemingly the only one in her class to favor him out of the two heroes, she felt a trace of bitterness in her mouth when all mentioned only the deeds of Ladybug. Once she was out of her training stages as a starter hero, she would surely move out of her way to help place the spotlight on him. 

Reaching the front gates of the building she pushed on the button indicating her request for entrance. 

“Hello, what do you need?” A female voice sounded out.

“Hi, I’m Adrien’s partner for the school project. I called last week to schedule this after school meet-up to work on it.”

“Yes, of course, I’ll open the gate for you.”

Everyone had mentioned that the visiting of Adrien’s home was nearly impossible, not wanting to receive a bad grade she did as she was taught and requested beforehand to come over. ‘It seems more like no one has manners then his father being strict’ she noted to herself. She allowed herself in. She was greeted at the front entrance by the familiar face of Adrien, his father’s assistant, and his bodyguard. 

“Thank you for allowing me to visit,” she lifted the bag she had been carrying, “This is a present from my mother as a thank you.”

The assistant nodded and took it from her hands. “Don’t mind them,” Adrien spoke up, “Come in, I’ll show you where my room is.”

To say that Adrien’s room was spacious was an understatement. It was possible to fit her whole apartment into it with much more room to spare. “Sorry about the mess, I didn’t have time to clean up after my morning photo shoots.” ‘Mess? This place is practically spotless. “It’s fine, my room isn’t the cleanest place.” He chuckled and sat down at his desk, motioning her to the seat next to him. As she sat, she grabbed her regular school bag and removed from it the supplies she brought for their assignment. As she took out a stack of paper, a small cut out picture of Chat Noir she got from a newspaper slipped out.

“Oh, let me get that for you,” Adrien leaned over and grasped it. His eyes wavered a bit once he saw the image. Sitting back up, he placed it on the table. “You really like Chat Noir huh?” Looking directly at him, she replied without missing a beat, “Of course, he’s wonderful.” Adrien chuckled again, a bit more awkwardly, “I don’t think anyone I know likes him as much as you do.” She stared pensively at the photo, “That’s because no one realizes how great he is.” “What do you mean?” “Well, first of all, he’s always helping people,” “Isn’t that what a hero is supposed to do?” “Maybe, but he never had to become a hero. He’s always going out of his way to protect people. How many times has he been hurt trying to protect Ladybug? He doesn’t get the recognition he deserves. Ladybug would be lost without him.” “Hmm, maybe you’re right.” “I guess you wouldn’t understand.” “What? Why not?”

She pointed to an obvious sneak shot of Ladybug poking out of a book, “I don’t think a Ladybug fan would be paying much attention to the other guy.” Adrien’s face turned a bright red, he swiftly gripped the book and flung it over his shoulder, “Hehe, but she is the one that fixes everything in the end right? She’s very important.” 

Her brow raised, “The end results aren’t the only thing that matters, the way you got there is what does.” A sigh escaped her lips, “Okay enough superhero talk! Chat Noir and Ladybug aren’t going to come and do our homework for us.” 

They began to work, discussing their classes, what they normally did after school, and her asking what was up with the heavy scent of cheese in his room. A few hours passed and their project progressively reached completion. The hour struck 8 and the girl stood up. “Alright, I think we did enough for now. We can probably finish before class tomorrow.” Adrien stretched his arms out, “Wow time really passed fast. It was fun working with you.” She hmmed in agreement. Noticing her precious possession still on the desk, she reached out to grab it. Adrien had a similar idea and before either one could grab it they had brushed their fingers together. Fingers remained in contact for a brief moment. He was the first to retract. 

Grasping the photo close to her chest she was first to break the silence, “Thanks for having me over, I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah...Tomorrow.”

Packing up their things, they both decided to leave the project with Adrien for the night. Walking her to the door, he stared intently at her face. “Give me a second, I’ll ask my bodyguard to drive you home.”

Shaking her head, she gave him a gentle smile.

“No thanks, I prefer walking.”

He seemed a bit worried. “Are you sure? It can be dangerous at night.”

“I’ll be fine. As long as Chat Noir is in the city, I can do anything.”

“You really trust him that much?”

“Yep! He’s also cute to boot.”

The blush returned to Adrien’s cheeks, “Wait. What!?”

Turning around, the girl began walking home, “His hair is like beams of sunlight and his eyes are as green as a perfect meadow. I could watch him fight akumatized villains any day.”

“Well, let’s hope someone doesn’t get akumatized anytime soon for the wellbeing of the city.”

Turning her head back around, she gave him a cheeky smile, “Then I wouldn’t get to see my kitty prince. I wouldn’t mind getting captured a few times just to have him save me.”

Adrien laughed and so did she. He waved her off as she left his property. As she walked through her secret passage, she saw a familiar figure jump above. 

‘I guess I won this time Agreste’.

Her favorite secret passage was the one she always got to see Chat Noir by. If only she could share another kiss in it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Chat Noir. Might make a fic in the future where reader or I guess the girl as I call her gets to romance Chat Noir for once. Might get to be a hero for once too. No promises, or then I get unmotivated.


End file.
